Mising Scenes Series
by minnie730
Summary: A Fix-It series, focusing on Joaquin/Kevin's relationship and what's happening in their storyline. Each chapter will be an episode and will include what we saw on screen and also some missing scenes to fill in the blanks. It'll go from Episode 4 up to at least the finale.
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODE 4**

The movie was slightly better than Kevin expected. Not by much, though. He'd still rather be doing something more fun, but Veronica insisted and he was a sucker for a pretty face. Something he'd admit to, gladly. At least James Dean was a total hottie; that helped keep his attention.

"That hair," Kevin said, dreamily.

"That jacket," Veronica replied, appreciation evident in her voice.

The moment was broken by Cheryl's annoying commentary. "Jason always adored the drive in."

Kevin and Veronica shared a look, but chose to remain silent. Cheryl was the worst, but she was still grieving and it wasn't worth ruining their night. He hoped she'd get bored of them eventually and leave.

A bang followed by laughter and more ruckus came from behind the truck. The towns Southside Serpents had decided to join the party, apparently. No one bothered them and if someone did, they learned quickly how bad of an idea that was. They were another reason why Kevin didn't like coming to the drive-in. Totally not worth it.

"South side trash." He hissed in a whispered tone at Veronica. Cheryl looked confused at his annoyance.

"They've been doing that since the opening credits." She replied. Her response was more so directed at Cheryl, he knew.

Kevin rolled his eyes as they got louder. Leaning over the side of his truck, he shushed them. His eyes bounced around before landing on one particular person. Front and center sat a hot dark haired guy, wearing a smirk as his fingers wrapped around the top of his popcorn bucket. He looked amused from his lawn chair and Kevin couldn't help how captivating it was. He pulled his eyes away and sat back in his truck.

His mind stayed with the other guy, though, until Veronica stood up from her spot. "Hey, you know what happens to a snake when a Louis Vatton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up or you'll find out."

Some cars honked, while, others shouted out in agreement with her. Veronica took a slight bow, before sitting back down. "Thank you!"

"I cannot believe you just threatened a gang banger." Kevin exclaimed.

She waved away his surprise. "I dealt with worse in the East Village. I just hate when people disrespect my cinematic experience." She snagged the popcorn bucket out of his hands and gave it to Cheryl. "How about a refill?"

She was trying to get the other girl away; even for a few minutes. He didn't have hopes it would work that easily, though. Suddenly the bucket was back in his hands.

"Yeah, Kev, how about a refill? Cherry cola, as always." The red haired vixen asked, sweetly. She left no room for argument in her tone, so, he unhappily jumped out.

If Cheryl crashing his night or the Serpents intentionally being dicks wasn't bad enough, catching Moose make out with his girlfriend was certainly what would ruin the night. Unfortunately not his appetite as Kevin proceeded to order one of everything at the stand.

"We're all outta dogs." The kid behind the counter told him.

He shook his head, picking up the remaining items. He turned around mentally preparing himself to see Moose, again. Only instead, it was the delicious dark haired guy from before. He stood a few inches below Kevin, but in his black clothes and strong stare, he was still quite intimidating.

"Not so tough without your beard, huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kevin was at a loss for words. He certainly didn't keep his orientation secret, but he also didn't try to go around waving it in peoples face. How did he know? Was he about to get his ass kicked? Before he could reply, the other teen nodded his head to the left.

"Let's go."

Why Kevin followed, he wasn't sure. He just hoped if it was bad, Veronica came looking soon.

Kevin really hoped Veronica didn't come looking.

He couldn't believe his luck tonight. This was nothing like he expected this night to go. Having his back pressed against a fence with an incredibly gorgeous bad boy's mouth on his. Maybe Veronica was right about being his lucky charm. He'd have to get her favorite frappe tomorrow morning as a thank you.

Crap! Thinking of her, reminded him how long he'd been away for. She'd come looking for him. He wrenched his lips away and stared into the dark haired teen's eyes. They were hypnotizing and Kevin knew he was screwed. "As fun as this is, I have to go."

"Are you sure?" The hunk asked, seductively. A smirk worked its way on his face before grabbing Kevin's bottom lip between his and nibbling. He couldn't help the moan that escaped. Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly a few more minutes was another ten and he could hear the movie wrapping up.

"Ok, this time I really need to go." Kevin begged, physically pushing his hook up back a little. He needed some air and get some blood back into his brain. It had all run south pretty fast.

"I'm Joaquin by the way" the hook-up said. It fit him perfectly.

Kevin couldn't refrain from the happiness he felt blooming. If they were going to be on a first name basis then that meant a round two at a different time was possible. "Give me your phone." Joaquin handed it to him without hesitation and he quickly typed. "This is my number. Use it."

The dark haired teen stared at his phone. His smirk fell off and a concerned look took its place. "Kevin Kel- as-as in Sheriff Keller?"

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Is-is this a problem?" Joaquin replied, as he rolled up his sleeve. A snake tattoo was evident on his arm.

Kevin wasn't stupid. He had been sitting right in the middle of the gang and was dressed very similar to the others. If that hadn't been enough, Joaquin's demeanor from earlier gave that way.

"I won't tell if you won't." Kevin replied, hesitantly. This was either the beginning or the end of this tawdry affair. It all depended on Joaquin's reaction.

Said reaction was apparently very positive by the way he grabbed Kevin's collar and roughly kissed him. Kevin sighed, kissing him back hungrily. He forced himself to pull away and caressed his sexy captor's face.

"Hopefully, I'll see you around." Kevin said, softly, before walking away. He needed to get back to the truck before the movie was over. Veronica was going to be pissed as it was for leaving her alone with Cheryl. More than anything, though, if he stayed another minute he knew he'd have Joaquin's hot mouth on his yet again.

Joaquin let out a happy sigh, as he leaned back against the fence. A small smile was making its way onto his normally nonchalant face. When he decided to join the rest of the crew at the drive in, it wasn't without protest. Why would he want to spend his Friday night watching an old movie from a lawn chair while the rest of them caused trouble? Their reoccurring nonsense got annoying after a while. Hence his smirk and amusement at the preppy clean cut kid hushing them followed by his beard's threat. No one tried to stand up to the Serpents; not with as much power and fear they carried.

He pulled out his phone, staring at the name and number newly added. The name Kevin fit him well. He wasn't sure why; probably just because he was still riding high from that make out session. Joaquin wasn't known for making the best decisions, but he was pretty thrilled about this one. When Kevin shot him that shocked, but intrigued look his way, he had an idea how to liven up his Friday night.

"So, when I said to stay and keep an eye on things, you thought I meant go fuck around with the Sheriffs kid?" A low voice said, as its carrier walked out from the shadows.

Joaquin looked up and his eyes widened. Shit. He got so caught up in Kevin that he completely forgot what FP asked him to do. Their leader finally trusts him with something and he blows it. He'll pay for it somehow, Joaquin's sure. "It's… I mean, I'm not dat—"

FP walked up, placing a hand against the fence just next to the teenager's head. His form was intimidating to say the least. Joaquin swallowed hard, uncertain. "Shut up. I don't care what or who you're doing. When I give you an order, I expect it to be followed. If you can't, then maybe I need to look closer at your commitment."

"No! Really, I got you. It won't happen, again. I swear." Joaquin begged. The Serpents were all he'd known since he was a kid. To lose them before he was even in the gang would be disastrous. His brother would be pissed and he'd be an outcast. It wasn't like he had anything else in his life.

The older man was silent as he stared at Joaquin. His gaze was unreadable as were most of his decisions. Sometimes FP could be decent; almost like a dad type. Other times he was terrifying. A flash of Jason Blossom crossed Joaquin's mind.

"Maybe you can make it up to us." FP spoke, firmly. He grinned. "It would be a big help to have a connection to the Sheriff's office. A way to keep tabs on things."

Joaquin's eyes squinted in confusion. "You don't mean…"

FP leaned in closer and replied, "Stay close to the Keller kid. I'll let you know what I want you to do. Understood?"

His shoulders drooped, as he nodded. FP clapped him on the shoulder before walking away. Joaquin let his head fall back, hitting the fence.

There went his Friday night.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODE 5**

 _You free, preppy? It's Joaquin._

Kevin was pretty convinced his heart had skipped a beat. It had been a week since their epic make out session at the Drive-In. What with just hook ups in his sexual history and a lack of boyfriend material in this town, he wasn't sure what the proper wait time was. A week felt like forever, though, and he was just starting to worry it had been a one-sided interest.

 _I can be. Meet me at my house in an hour?_

 _Yes. Address?_

He was certainly straight to the point. Kevin shot him a text with the information and shoved his phone in his pocket. He jumped out of his seat with more gust than he intended and everyone's eyes snapped to him. He should have taken in his surroundings better. Once the funeral ended and Cheryl was left to deal with her family, the crew decided to gather at Veronicas.

"Going somewhere, dear?" Ronnie asked, eyebrows raised.

"I just… I forgot I promised my dad I'd head back home after the funeral. With everything happening, he doesn't like me being out late." He explained, leaning over towards the couch and kissing Betty on the cheek. "I'll text you later to check in."

Betty sniffled and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Kev."

"Don't forget to text me too, stud." Veronica called after him, as he walked to the door. He hesitated and looked back at her. "Go get it." She mouthed and winked.

It was scary how intuitive she could be.

Kevin turned in front of his mirror, admiring his look from all angles. He almost left on his suit just to show off a little. However, if things went how he wanted then he'd risk ruining it. Instead, he opted for a nice tight pair of jeans and his favorite blue flannel that totally flattered his eyes. His phone dinged with an incoming text.

 _Here. Window or Door?_

The time said 7:54pm and Joaquin was outside. He was early and Kevin liked that.

 _Front door is good. Be right there._

He checked himself one more time, before dashing out his bedroom. When he got to the door, he found a well put together Joaquin waiting for him. His dark messy hair just as Kevin remembered it, that hot leather jacket fitting his frame perfect, and they had the same idea with tight jeans.

"Hey, come on in." Kevin said, moving out of the way. Joaquin stepped in, looking around as he did. "My dad's not home, in case you're worried. I mean, obviously, he's not, but he won't be for a while, either. So, no need to worry." Great, his babbling was kicking in.

Joaquin chuckled, a soft look on his face. "I got it. Thanks. It's a … nice house."

"Thanks. There's not much to it. Would you like a tour?" Kevin asked, unsure of himself. He expected with their other side of the track differences that this would just be a hook up; maybe even a couple hook ups if he was lucky. Which meant he should be showing him straight to the bedroom or couch and not how small his kitchen was.

"Sure. Want to start with your room?" Joaquin asked, stepping into his personal space. His hands found Kevin's waist and his dark gaze was captivating.

"That sounds, uhh… that would be a great place to start. Follow me." Kevin replied, snagging one of Joaquin's hands. They quickly walked upstairs and right into his room. He closed and locked the door behind them, just in case.

As soon as he turned around, Joaquin was pushing his back against it. His hands were on Kevin's waist and his lips hovered over his.

"This is turning into a reoccurring theme, huh?" Kevin joked, laying a hand on his chest while the other wove his fingers into his thick dark hair.

"I'll try to branch out next time." Joaquin replied.

"Next time?" Kevin's eyes twinkled.

"Shut up." Joaquin instructed before capturing his lips in a rough kiss.

In a matter of moments, they were at it again just like the Drive-In. Hands roaming all over and lips fighting for dominance. Kevin let out a small moan as he felt Joaquin's hot tongue glide over his bottom lip. He could feel how hard Joaquin was against him and it was only making his own worse. Something he didn't think possible.

Kevin pulled away, slightly. Joaquin's delicious mouth was shaping into a beautiful smirk. "Bed." He said, sternly. Kevin gripped his partner's waist and pushed him backwards until they fell.

Joaquin laughed and it was quite possibly the greatest sound ever.

He leaned over, ducked Joaquin's lips, and latched onto his neck. He alternated between sucking and gently circling his tongue over the spot. Joaquin's hands found their way under his shirt, grasping at Kevin's back.

"Fuck," Joaquin moaned.

Suddenly the sexy times were halted by the ringing of Kevin's phone. Normally, he'd ignore it, but it was his dad's tone. If he didn't acknowledge the Sheriff, the cop car would be pulling in sooner than Kevin wanted.

"Important?" Joaquin asked. He continued to stroke the portion of Kevin's back he could reach.

"My dad. I need to check it and text him." Kevin responded. He sat up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. "He's been checking in more than normal the last week. Our house was broken into while we were at the Drive-In." There was a pause between them while Kevin checked his voicemail. He shot a quick text to his dad and put his phone back down.

Joaquin sat up with a concerned expression. "Wait. What happened?"

"It's surreal, but when I got home, the back door was wrecked and all of this stuff from my dad's office was stolen. Like everything he had from the Blossom case." Kevin replied.

"Does he know who did it?"

"No, but it has to be the killer, right? Hence why he's extra protective right now," he answered. Joaquin's expression turned stoic and he dropped his gaze. Well, that's weird. "Hey, my dad is definitely going to catch the guy if that's what you're thinking. He's good at his job."

Joaquin nodded, distracted. "Probably." He stood up from the bed. "I'm going to head out. You know, before your dad gets back."

A wave of disappointment hit Kevin. "Yeah, of course. Makes sense. I'll walk you down."

It was silent as Kevin led the way back down.

"I'll text you," Joaquin said, before walking out the door. There was no last kiss. He didn't even wait for a response from Kevin. He watched his dark haired hottie cross the street and climb onto his bike. He closed the door when he could no longer see Joaquin.

As soon as Joaquin got out of the Keller house, he rode straight to the trailer park. He kicked his stand down and got off his bike. The bruise on his neck was starting to throb, reminding him it was there. He pulled his collar up to try and cover it. He was sure he'd hear shit about that later.

He knocked on the trailer door. There was some shuffling and a curse before it opened to reveal a tipsy FP Jones, glaring. "What do you want? I didn't call you."

"I know, uh, actually I needed to talk to you. Could I come in?" Joaquin asked, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Fine, but make it quick." FP moved out of the way, let him, and closed the door. "What's this about?"

"Did you…" Joaquin started to ask, hesitantly.

"Did I what?" FP asked. He slowly approached the teenager until he was towering over him.

"Someone broke into the Sheriff's house." He blurted out. He tried not to let his fear seep into his eyes, but FP could be scary, especially when he felt threatened. "Was that you? Or one of the serpents?"

"One of the serpents?" FP repeated. He tilted his head back and forth, eyeing Joaquin up. "You mean was it one of us, right? Because you're a Serpent, aren't you?"

He sighed and broke his gaze. Joaquin could be an idiot sometimes. Of course, FP wasn't going to give him a straight answer which probably meant it was yes. Now, he'd have to deal with a pissed off leader the next few weeks. "Yes. I shouldn't have asked. I'm just gonna go."

He stepped around FP, cautiously. When he reached the door, FP stopped him with his next statement. "It wasn't us." The teen turned back to him, relieved. "How did you find out about it?"

"I… I was doing my job. Staying close to the Keller kid. Like you wanted." Joaquin lied. He didn't think the truth about how he missed the hot preppy kid and was starting to go stir crazy not being near him would go over well.

The satisfied grin on FP's face made his stomach turn. "Well, that makes me very happy to hear. Good work."

He nodded and left the trailer in a haste. He was total shit at reading FP, but he hoped he was telling the truth. If he was, then that meant it likely wasn't a Serpent to kill the Blossom kid.

What difference would that make? You're still screwed, either way, Joaquin told himself. If he had better control over himself, he would bail on Keller, now. It was still early in their thing. Preppy would probably be disappointed; Joaquin knew his feelings weren't one-sided. It wouldn't break his heart, though. He could figure out something to tell FP.

Not seeing him anymore, though, made his chest tighten at the thought. He pulled out his phone and stared at his most recent contact. Kevin. He never did things the right way, clearly. He pressed on it and sent a quick text message.

 _I'm sorry about earlier. Hope you won't hold it against me._

Barely a minute later, his phone vibrated.

 _It's ok. Maybe we could do it again sometime?_

A small smile appeared over Joaquin's face. _Yes. Please._


End file.
